Tudo que Possuo
by Annette Fowl
Summary: short fic em suas férias de verão harry reconhece um tipo diferente de sentimento por sua melhor amiga, mas será q ela estaria disposta a reconhecer que era tão importante assim para ele?


Título: _Tudo que Possuo_

Autora: _Annette Fowl _

Classificação etária: _Rated K_

Shipper: _Harry/Hermione_

Sinopse: _em suas férias de verão harry reconhece um tipo diferente de sentimento por sua melhor amiga, mas será q ela estaria disposta a reconhecer que era tão importante assim para ele?_

Nota: _Bem... Essa é minha primeira short fic. Espero que gostem e me mandem bastantes reviews._

_Esperarei ansiosamente pelos comentários. Porque toda critica é construtiva._

_Para os desavisados eu aviso que a fic é HH. Porque a Hermione é muito legal pra ficar com um cara tão enfadonho como o Rony e o Harry merece alguém que não o beije querendo reviver o romance com algum defunto.Desculpem pela sinopse..._

_Essa seria uma song fic, mas da musica eu só peguei mesmo o titulo. Para quem não conhece o nome da música é "_**Everything I Own" **_e faz parte da trilha sonora da minha série de tv favorita: Smallville._

_É isso. Espero q gostem e please não se esqueçam das reviews!_

_Boa leitura!_

_**Tudo que possuo**_

A campainha tocou. A garota desceu as escadas enquanto prendia os cabelos.

já vou! – gritou enquanto se olhava uma última vez no espelho da entrada.

Sorriu para a imagem refletida sem entender o motivo de tanta empolgação até que o viu do outro lado da porta. Ele tinha um sorriso maroto e um brilho cativante no olhar. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e pensou que era culpa do frio.

oi Mione! E então? Sentiu minha falta?-ele falou enquanto entrava

Ela sorriu. Havia contado as horas para vê-lo e agora ele estava ali, na sua frente.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente da imagem dele quando se despediram para irem dormir.

Harry havia deixado um dos espelhos que o padrinho lhe dera com a amiga para que eles continuassem se falando, mesmo estando longe um do outro. Fora assim durante todo o verão. Todo dia antes de dormir ele a via se deitar e muitas vezes acordava durante a noite e a via dormir tranqüilamente. "Como um anjo" Harry se pegou pensando.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Só sabia que Hermione tomara conta de seus pensamentos durante todo o verão e isso se tornara algo tão normal que ele nem reparou quando começou a gostar dela de uma maneira diferente. A olhou por um instante sem saber o que fazer até que se viu envolvido pelos braços dela. Hermione pulara nele dando um forte abraço.

feliz aniversário!

Ela lhe deu um leve beijo na bochecha e o puxou pra sala

obrigado...- falou pondo a mão no local onde ainda conseguia sentir os lábios da amiga.

sinto lhe desapontar Harry... Mas não vamos poder ir ao shopping. Sabe...- ela se sentou no sofá ao lado dele - meus pais meio que me proibiram de sair depois de anteontem...- ela soltou um suspiro

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que ocorrera. Os dois tinham ido ao parque de diversões e passaram um ótimo dia na companhia um do outro, mas no caminho de volta pra casa foram surpreendidos por dois comensais que poderiam ter feito algo contra eles, mas só não fizeram porque Tonks e Lupin apareceram a tempo de salvá-los. Também se lembrava da cara de choque da mãe dela quando vira a filha chegar desacordada em casa. Hermione havia sido atingida por um feitiço que era para ele receber. Ficara na frente dele para impedir que algo acontecesse e quando Harry viu o que fizeram a ela logo apontou sua varinha, mas não precisou usá-la porque a ajuda chegou e os comensais logo fugiram.

Olhou para a garota sentada na sua frente. Ela parecia esconder algo dele. Não sabia o que, mas imaginava que nem ela sabia direito.Resolveu mudar de assunto

então o que vamos fazer?- ela o olhou encantada

você vai ficar comigo assim mesmo? – ele a olhou como se a resposta fosse obvia

ainda tem dúvidas?- ela riu - e aonde mais eu arranjaria uma companhia tão agradável?

Hermione ficou vermelha. Não sabia ao certo porque, mas ultimamente estava ficando vermelha todas as vezes que ele a elogiava. Levantou-se e andou até a estante com os DVD'S.

Podemos assistir um filme. O que acha?

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se aproximou dela. Procuraram um título de filme que agradassem os dois e quando isso aconteceu foram pegar ao mesmo tempo o filme e suas mãos se tocaram.

A eletricidade que eles sentiram teve o efeito em cada um como o de uma termoelétrica funcionando na capacidade máxima. Afastaram-se. Hermione não sabia para onde olhar, mas ele... Tinha toda a consciência do mundo de que ela estava a sua frente e este pensamento o fez dar um passo até ela que deu um passo pra trás e já recuperada da confusão de sentimentos que a dominavam conseguiu encará-lo.

vou preparar algo para comermos.

Harry ficou sozinho na sala pensando na confusão que era a sua mente nos últimos tempos. Não sabia se explicar direito sobre o que sentia por Hermione. Olhou para o corredor por onde ela fora e suspirou. Não a via mais como amiga. Queria que ela se tornasse mais que isso, mas não sabia o que fazer. Pensou em como seria bom poder conversar com Sirius e pedir conselhos sobre o assunto, mas se lembrou que não o tinha mais para aconselhá-lo. Resolveu tomar suas próprias decisões. A lembrança do padrinho doeu por um ano, mas agora ele já conseguia se lembrar dele só com um sentimento de alegria pelos bons momentos passados juntos.

A decisão já estava tomada. Aquele era o seu aniversário de 17 anos. Já era um homem. E isso acarretava em certas obrigações. "Como a de tomar vergonha na cara e não desistir do que quero" pensou. Levantou-se decidido andando na direção da cozinha. Teria o que na sua opinião era o melhor presente de aniversário da sua vida e não deixaria que motivos tolos o privasse dele. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto pensou em Hermione. Ela não conseguiria fugir dele, não hoje.

Hermione se refugiou na cozinha. Precisava ficar longe do amigo para conseguir por os pensamentos em ordem. Vinha fugindo a duas semanas das indiretas dele e achava que com um pouco mais de força de vontade conseguia escapar por mais um dia. "A quem estou enganando?" Pensou. Seus sentimentos por ele não eram mais os mesmos. Não o via mais apenas como um amigo. Via em Harry alguém especial, que a fazia ficar sem ar, as pernas tremerem, a cor sumir e o coração parar.

Não sabia o que todo aquilo significava. Namorara um monitor da Corvinal, mas o que ele lhe despertou não chegava nem de perto ao que ela sentia pelo amigo. Pensou na confusão que aqueles sentimentos estavam fazendo na sua vida. Parecia que tudo estava de pernas pro ar.

Pegou um pacote de pipoca de microondas e pos no aparelho. Abaixou-se para pegar um pote e por lá depois e levou um susto quando se levantou e deu de cara com Harry do outro lado da banca que ficava no meio da cozinha. Pos uma mão no peito e falou em tom brincalhão

você quase me matou de susto Harry...

Sorriu. Vê-la ali fazendo aquela cara de ofendida era muito interessante. Ela ganhava um ar mais descontraído o que não lembrava em nada a Hermione Granger que ele convivia tão bem em Hogwarts. Afinal fora aquela mudança de comportamento que o fizera perceber que sentia algo especial e que não se importava se ela era uma monitora autoritária ou sua cúmplice em alguma travessura, mas que ela fosse apenas ela mesma em todas as situações, com seu jeito único de ver as coisas.

pode ter certeza de que essa nunca foi a minha intenção.- ele falou em quanto dava a volta na banca

sei muito bem que o senhor está louco pra me ver morta, mas pode esquecer pois eu não pus o seu nome no meu testamento.

Ela abriu uma gaveta para pegar alguma coisa. Harry se aproveitou da distração e ficou atrás dela, apoiando os braços na banca e pondo o queixo em seu ombro.

e quem disse que quero estar no seu testamento?- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que levou um susto com aquela proximidade.

então você quer se ver livre de mim para poder aprontar com a consciência livre, mas pode esquecer. Porque eu volto só pra te importunar! – ela falou com muito esforço.

eu posso saber quem te disse que eu quero me ver livre de você?

Ela virou o rosto

ora quem... Vocês... Quando querem aprontar e...

... O seu espírito de monitora fala mais alto! Francamente Mione, você vai ligar para o que dois adolescentes com uma obsessão por transgredir as regras falam?- ele falou usando o mesmo tom que ela usava quando falava algo muito certo para um Rony que achava o assunto totalmente idiota.

Ela não conseguiu falar. Seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos dele e aquela proximidade não a deixava raciocinar direito. E ela ficava com um único pensamento em mente: saber que sensação teria os lábios dele. O hálito morno de Harry a deixava tão lânguida que ela precisava se segurar para não cair. Queria muito senti-los, mas se deu por agradecida quando ouviu o apito do microondas. Não sabia como se deixara envolver pela situação, mas se não tivesse sido interrompida iria acabar cedendo aos seus desejos.

Harry se afastou frustrado podia ver nos olhos dela que aquele momento era ansiosamente esperado. Mas ficou tranqüilo, pois sabia que ainda tinha o resto do dia pela frente.Ele a viu ir até o microondas e pegar a pipoca. Percebeu que ela estava nervosa, pois não prestou atenção na hora de abrir o pacote e quase que deixou tudo cair no chão, pois ele quando viu o que ela estava fazendo lançou um feitiço e a pipoca parou no pote e o pacote na lixeira.

se você sujasse essa cozinha aposto que sua mãe te matava. – falou olhando o estado impecável em que a cozinha se encontrava.

Ela sorriu torto

bem... Você está aqui e qualquer coisa usa magia. Já que agora é um bruxo maior de idade!

Foi até a geladeira e pegou os refrigerantes. Ele pegou a bacia com a pipoca e a seguiu até a sala.

Enquanto Harry se acomodava no sofá, Hermione pos o filme no aparelho. Começou a fechar as cortinas e percebeu que uma chuva fina caia. Sentou-se no mesmo sofá que ele, mas mantendo uma certa distância.

Algo lhe dizia para manter distância do amigo. "Mas porque?". Ela e Harry eram amigos há quase seis anos e sempre ficaram juntos. Fosse estudando até tarde ou em frente à lareira em uma manhã de natal.

O filme começou e eles se mantiveram entretidos na história. Vez ou outra trocavam algum comentário sobre o filme.

Harry tentou. Ele fez tudo o que podia para prestar atenção no filme, mas percebeu quando foi pegar pipoca lá pelo meio do filme na mesma hora que Hermione que não conseguiria. Ele desistiu.

As mãos se esbarraram e os olhares se encontraram. O clima estava no ar há muito tempo, mas agora ele sabia que podia agir... Ela não resistiria... E melhoraria as lembranças dele sobre aqueles últimos sete anos. Por ela desistiria de sua vida, de seu coração... De tudo que tinha. Por ela seria capaz de cometer loucuras e sabia que a maior de todas estava para ser cometida naquele instante.

sabe Mione... Eu queria fazer uma coisa - ele sussurrou

o... O... O que?- ela gaguejou perante o olhar brilhante de Harry

isto!- ele falou se aproximando lentamente de Hermione, como que puxado por cordas invisíveis.

Os lábios se encontraram produzindo em ambos uma sensação de emoção, de aventura, de não estar tudo totalmente sob controle, como se seus corpos estivessem respondendo com uma vontade própria, independente deles. O beijo de Harry fez Hermione sentir algo completamente diferente. Foi como um ardor quente que começou nos seus lábios e se espalhou por todo o seu corpo, lhe envolvendo numa belíssima bolha cor de rosa. Ela não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca.

Quando por fim abril os olhos, viu Harry a contemplando com um olhar ardente e brilhante.

Hermione se afastou recuperando o fôlego. Respirou fundo e levou uma mão a cabeça para ver se conseguia por os pensamentos em ordem, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Por sua vez Harry a olhou admirado. Vinha realmente pensando em como seria beijar Hermione, mas não sabia que as reações seriam aquelas.

Sentia que seu peito se inflava só de imaginar como seria o próximo beijo. Segurou uma mão da garota e a apertou tentando chamar sua atenção. Sem obter sucesso ele segurou o rosto de Hermione e o virou até ele. Os olhos dela brilhavam e ao ver isso a puxou para perto de si e dessa vez não deu um beijo delicado, nem hesitante. O beijo deixou ambos sem fôlego e com o coração batendo acelerado.

Depois do que lhes pareceram ser apenas alguns minutos Hermione olhou para o lado e descobriu que o filme já havia terminado.

nossa... O filme já acabou...- ela falou mais para si do que para ele.

Harry que continuava a olhando não deu muita importância ao fato respondendo.

esqueça o filme, nós estamos fazendo algo muito mais interessante...

Os braços de Harry ainda a enlaçavam, e ele a olhava com tanta ternura que Hermione pensou que fosse derreter. Com gentileza, ele a puxou para mais perto de si e lhe deu um longo e ardente beijo.

eu só não quero que isso acabe!- falou lhe dando um leve beijo

Ela encostou sua testa na dele e falou

posso saber porque?

por que você é tudo que possuo!- falou acariciando seu rosto.

E naquele momento Hermione soube. Soube que era amada por Harry, que o amava e que ele também era tudo que ela tinha.

N/A.: bem gente essa é minha primeira short. Espero q gostem dela. Eu a fiz por causa de uma necessidade muito grande da Sally de ver os dois se beijando. Pq todas às vezes em q ela ia betar um capitulo falava: cadê o beijo?. A mari não, a mari é mais comportada nesse ponto(rsrsrsrsrsrs). Eu me inspirei nessa fic em quanto pensava em uma cena de Nossas Vidas. Comentei com umas amigas e me falaram q pra 'seção cinema' ficar completa tinha de ter beijo. E pra felicidade delas e de todos os fãs HH aqui esta.

Peço encarecidamente q vcs tenham pena de uma pobre estudante universitária totalmente falida e me deixem reviews, pra alegrar o meu dia. Ah! E que tb leiam Nossas Vidas, minha outra fic. É só isso(rsrsrsrrs)

p.s.: ai, esqueci de agradecer. A **Sally**, que mesmo mal humorada sempre tem um tempo pra mim(rsrsrsrs), a **Mari Galhagher** por dar aquela força e principalmente pela paciência pra betar minhas fics, a **Aline** por ter dito q a seção cinema tinha de ter beijo, a **Toty** por ter sido a primeira a ler completa e me dar o maior apoio moral e a **Mione03**, por ter me aturado enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente a resposta das minhas betas.

p.s.2: se eu me der bem nas provas dessas semanas eu publico o próximo capitulo de nossas vidas pra vcs mais rápido em comemoração. E por falar em comemoração: parabéns Sally!

Kisses and bye!


End file.
